Gritare para que vuelvas
by Vampiro-Muffin
Summary: Edward super estrella, Bella una chica normal, por cosas del destino ce encuentran y se hacen amigos, ¿Se enamoraran?. Que cambiara despues de que un terremoto se interponga entre ellos. Sumary completo adentro. EdwardXBella.Occ
1. Chapter 1

Hola...iio aqi molestando de nuevo! con el pequeño resumen de mi nuevo proyecto! jojo..bueno aqi se los dejo! Espero i les guste

Bella, es una chica normal que por accidente conoce a Edward Cullen que es el artista mas Hot y famoso del momento. Despues de muchas peleas y salidas se vuelven los mejores amigos. ¿se enamoraran? Tal vez. Pero sus vidas cambiaran cuando, suceda un terremoto. ¿ que habra pasado en ese terromoto? ¿que pasara con ellos? ¿moriran? O talvez sobreviban....

¿Que tal? les gusto! Espero ii si!..bueno..es mui probable..qe oi suba el primer capi!..Ah see..Tambn los invito a qe lean mis otra historia de ¿Jugamos a querernos? Bueno..entonces..aqui lesdejo el resumen de otra de mis locuritas! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola..aqi estoi iio! con mi nueva historia!..Jeje..no impota aqui esta el primer capi! aunqe..solo aiia recibido un coment..u.u no me importa iio la seguire! SNff Snff!

_ ¿Que es mas estúpido que un estúpido?_

_ah, si un artista_

Sonó mi despertador, mire 8:40 de la mañana, genial. Gruñí, era demasiado temprano para levantarme -ya que era sábado-

-Bella, despierta, hora del desayuno-grito mi madre. Bella me decían todos mis familiares y amigos, pero mi nombre -desgraciadamente- es Isabella Swan. Que decir de mi, soy de complexión esbelta, mi cabello es café y ondulado de las puntas, mi tez es pálida y mis ojos cafés. Chica normal, vida normal.

-Si mama- mi madre Rene era un "poco" interactiva. Siempre teníamos que ir de un lado a otro, le encantaba viajar, yo era como la madre -por a si decirlo-, pero bueno estamos hablando de Rene ¿que podía esperar? Me puse una camisa rosa y con un pantalón blanco y simplemente me cepille el cabello, ya alistada baje a desayunar.

-Bella, ten aquí esta tu desayuno-genial, huevo con tocino. Mi madre, como siempre se encontraba feliz

-Gracias mama, pero la verdad no tengo mucha hambre, aparte me tengo que apurar para el vuelo a Nueva Jersey-me iba a ir a Nueva Jersey por que tenia que ir a visitar a Ángela, una amiga mía

-Oh tienes razón, bueno Bella ¿a que ahora sale tu vuelo?-

-A las 9:00 ¡y faltan exactamente 20 minutos! Lo siento mama, me tengo que ir-

-Ok Bella, ahí me llamas cuando llegues-le deposite un beso en el cachete a Rene. Tome mis cosas y salí. Me subí a un taxi y me dirigí al aeropuerto.

Llegando al aeropuerto, había una larga fila para subirse al avión. Después de la larga espera me toco pasar

-Buenos días señorita, ¿me podría mostrar su boleto por favor?-me dijo la señorita con una fingida sonrisa

-Ah si claro-le entregue mi boleto y me subí al avión.

Dentro del avión me dedique a escuchar música, claro que con unas cuantas interrupciones de parte de las aeromozas. El vuelo fue muy rápido, ya que después de unas 30 canciones llegue a mi destino.

Baje del avión y recogí mi equipaje, y ahora que ya estaba en Nueva Yérsey vendría la parte más difícil: Encontrar la puñetera casa de Ángela. Observe la dirección y me encamine hacia mi brusquedad.

Camine por unas cuantas horas, y no hubo ningún rastro de la casa de Ángela. Asíque camine por una zona de un pasto verdoso, hasta que encontré a varias personas y decidí que era tiempo de pedir ayuda -cosa que lo debería de haber hecho antes de mi búsqueda-.

Llegue a una cinta que me separaba de las personas, pero un hombre alto, y de cabellos cobrizos se percato de mi y se acerco. Viéndolo más de cerca, me puede fijar que tenía ojos esmeraldas, y muy hermosos por cierto sus ojos, aunque era más pálido que yo. Era un chico bastante guapo. Ya cuando estaba demasiado cerca como para hablar, me hablo (válgame la redundancia)

-Hola, lo siento nena pero ahorita estoy grabando, a si que solo te podré dar un autógrafo y una foto, creo que con eso basta ¿no?-

-¿Disculpa?-dije indignada

-Odio a este tipo de fans-musito mas para el que para mi-pero bueno, dije que te iba dar un autógrafo mío, ya que soy Edward Cullen-esta persona, es la mas egocéntrica que conozco

-Ah, mucho gusto, yo soy Isabella Swan-

-Jajaja que graciosa, pero no importa, entiendo que te comportas a si por la emoción al verme, a si que no te preocupes-

-Oye detente ¿si? No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo para empezar ¡ni si quiera te conozco!-

-¿Que? Como es posible que no me conozcas, si soy Edward Cullen, el soltero y actor mas famoso de Hollywood-

-Oye sabes que, ya estoy harta, eres tan tan ¡castroso! Así que no me sirves para nada ¡adiós!-con un dejo de molestia me aleje, pero el fue mas rápido y me agarro el hombro

-Lo siento, perdóname, pero espera no te vayas-enseguida por una extraña razón se me fue el enojo. Así que trate de contestar con la mayor amabilidad posible

-Ok no te preocupes, pero puedes ir al grano, es que tengo prisa-y sonreí

-Ah eso voy, no quiero parecer entrometido ni nada pero ¿para que viniste aquí, si no fue para pedirme un autógrafo, eh?-

-Muy fácil, vine a buscar ayuda, para encontrar una dirección, pero viéndolo bien, aquí no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar, a si que mejor me voy-

-No espera, ¿adonde te diriges? Y un momento ¿como burlaste a los guardias?-

-¿Había guardias?-

-Si bueno, se supone que tenemos una alta seguridad-

-Oh, no lo parece, en fin me tengo que ir-

-Ah cierto ¿me podrías volver a repetir la dirección?-le di la dirección de la casa de Ángela. Y por fin pudo hacer algo bueno la "súper estrella"

-Amm bueno gracias, adiós-

-Oye ¿no quieres salir con migo? Digo así te vas a volver famosa y sin hacer nada mas que estar con migo ¿aceptas?-Arruino todo el momento el estúpido de ¿como se llama? A si Edward Cullen ¿por que los famosos tienden a ser tan egoístas y estúpidos?

-¿Disculpa? Claro que no voy a salir contigo ¿que clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Huh? Piensas que soy como todas con las que sales, que solo se acuestan contigo por dinero y como tú dices fama-eso lo dije mas como afirmación que pregunta

-No yo nunca creí eso-

-Aja si, y yo soy la reina de España-lo dije lo mas sarcástica que pude

-¿Enserio? Me lo hubieras dicho antes a si te hubiera tratado mejor-

-Ajajá que gracioso. Estúpido-y sin dudarlo me voltee rápido y me fui, espero no volver a verlo en ninguna de sus grandes películas. Agarre el papelito donde me había escrito la dirección mas detallada y me dirigí a la casa de Ángela.

Después de un largo caminas, por fin llegue a mi destino, ella tenia que estar en su casa, si no la iba a matar. Toque el timbre

-¿Si, quien es?-pregunto Ángela

-Soy yo Bella-conteste. Ella por su parte me abrió la puerta

-Hola Bella, hasta que por fin llegas, pasa por favor-

-Si gracias Ángela ¡no vas a creer lo que me paso!-mientras caminábamos, hablábamos

-¿Que te paso?-

-Pues me encontré con la persona más egoísta que pudiera existir, de la persona que yo hablo es de Edw-me calle, ya que habíamos llegado a un cuarto, donde tenia millones de pósters de ¡Edward Cullen!-no sabes que, mejor olvídalo

-Ah si claro como tu digas-me contesto confundida

-Oye nunca pensé que fueras fan de alguien-

-Oh ¿lo dices por los pósters?- yo asentí-¿no te acuerdas de Jessica?

-Si, esa chica loca que se obsesionaba con lo primero que encontraba-

-Si esa mera, pues veras que le estoy dando hospedaje, a si que ahora esta obsesionada con Edward Cullen-lo que me faltaba vivir con una fan de el ¿que pasara si se entera que estuve demasiado cerca de el? Lo mejor seria no decírselo. En ese momento tocaron el timbre

-Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras visitas-le dije a Ángela, mientras la acompañaba a abrir la puerta

-Hola Angy, lo siento pero es que se me olvidaron las llaves-hablo Jessica

-Hola Jess, no te preocupes, mira te presento a Bella, era de nuestra escuela ¿te acuerdas?-ese comentario me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, en los que vivía en Forks

-Claro, como no acordarme, vaya que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi-claro que había cambiado mucho, pase de se una rata de la biblioteca a ser alguien "normal"

-Mucho gusto Jess, vaya que si ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?-nos quedamos un momento en silencio, observando el vacío

-Bueno, ya fue demasiada nostalgia. Les tengo una buena noticia-diablos, jamás me han gustado las "noticias" de Jessica

-Bien Jess ¿cual es tu súper noticia?-

-Pues ¡tengo boletos para ir a la firma de autógrafos de Edward Cullen!-no-me-frieguen por que diablos me tiene que perseguir el

-Umm ¿y tenemos que ir?-pregunte haciendo un mohín

-Pues claro ¿crees que no me costo trabajo, conseguir esos boletos?-vaya que ella no ha cambiado, sigue haciendo cualquier cosa para torturarme

-Bueno y ¿a que hora tenemos que estar?-intervino Ángela

-Exactamente dentro de 1 hora-exaltada prosiguió-me queda poco tiempo, me tengo que arreglar

-Aja-Ángela y Jessica se subieron, yo me quede a inspeccionar la casa. Después de un tiempo, bajaron arregladas, Jessica me miraba como queriendo decir ¿no te vas a arreglar?

-Bueno, ¿ya nos vamos?-tranquilizo las cosas Ángela

-Si, vámonos que me muero de ganas de verlo-nos metimos a un taxi y llegamos a un tipo salón ¡que estaba rodeado de pancartas de Edward! Entramos y había mas fotos de el. Había demasiada gente para ser real. Estuvimos esperando como 2 horas, hasta que por fin salio u hubo de todo, gritos, chiflidos, lloriqueos, yo por mi parte trataba de escuchar música pero por los gritos me era casi imposible.

-Por dios, lo pueden creer es Edward, esta aquí-grito Jessica. Yo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, íbamos a ser las penúltimas en pasar. Hasta que por fin nos toco nuestro turno de pasar y de enfrentarme a el

-Edward por favor me puedes firmar mi camisa y oh si por favor tomate una foto con migo-

-Claro dime ¿para quien va a ser dirigido el autógrafo?-dijo esto mientras se fijaba de mi presencia

-Para Jessica-lo escribió y se tomo una foto con ella

-Oh gracias, Edward te amo-paso Ángela, mientras Jessica salía de ahí. Ella solo pidió un autógrafo, ya que los coleccionaba. Y ahora era mi turno de pasar. Pase tratando de ignorarlo pero no funciono, ya que me agarro de la muñeca y me jalo hacia la mesa donde estaba

-¿Que tu no me vas a pedir un autógrafo, Isabella?-

-No gracias-respondí fríamente

-Umm entonces ¿para que viniste aquí? Pensé que me odiabas

-Te odio, y no te incumben mis razones de por que vine aquí-

-Esta bien, aunque ahora pienso lo contrario-

-No me importa lo que pienses-estaba muy fastidiada-ahora suéltame

-No hasta que aceptes salir con migo-

-No lo are nunca-le pise el pie y salí corriendo, pero el fue mas rápido y me acorralo

-No tienes escapatoria-

-Claro que si-abrí un poco la cortina que se encontraba atrás de mi y había como 100 periodistas

-Decías-

-¡Cállate!-estaba decidida a salir de ahí, no me importaba que hubiera demasiados periodistas, total no era nadie famoso a si que no habría ningún problema. El pareció leer mis pensamientos a si que me respondió

-Si sales, diré que eres mi novia-maldito cabron-o ¿prefieres salir con migo? A si te dejare salir

Y ahora ¿que hago?

Que tal esta? Lo se..este primer capi..esta demaciado chafa! parece relleno..de algo..nose! a mi tampco me gusto!..pero bueno! no sean malos! a penas es el primer capi!..a si qe..sean buenos! ii tan siqiera leanla!..Les prometo! Qee despues..va a estar muy buena!..se los juro!..Bueno..quiero hacerles una pregunta..aquieren qe los reviews que me manda..se los conteste en privado? o en la historia? ustedes diganme! A si..lo sinvito a que lean mi otra historia..de ¿Jugamos a querernos?

En fen..bie! ii no sean tan duros si?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno...aquii Vuelvo con mi Otro Fick deciidi qee de una vezs actualiizaba Todos! XD!

Ii pues bueno..iia no les qiito mas el tiiempo! Ii aqi les pongo la historia!

_Mrs. Lechuga VS Miss Tomate_

-Y bien ¿qué dices?-Bella solo es para salir de esto, no va a durar más que unas horas

-Está bien, acepto. Solo dime cuando y donde-

-Perfecto. Hoy a las 10:30 y un carro pasara por tu casa-

-Espera ¿cómo vas a saber mi dirección?-

-Nena soy Edward Cullen. Lose todo-

-Ah sí lo olvidaba, bueno adiós-

Salí rápidamente de la sala. Ya afuera me encontré con Ang y Jess.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Ang

-En el baño-respondí, rogando que no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz

-¿Y con quien estabas?-

-Con el Sr. Toilet y la Sra. Lavabo-

-¿Que estabas haciendo?-

-¡Oigan ya! ¿Enserio quieren saber lo que uno hace en el baño?-

-¡No! Lo siento pero las preguntas llegaron por si solas-

-Si bueno como sea. ¿Y si nos vamos ya?-

-Si buena idea-hablo por fin Jess

Nos subimos nuevamente en un taxi, llegamos en unos minutos a la casa de Ang. Tenía poco tiempo para inventarme una excusa para salir esta noche.

-Este chicas, hoy en la noche voy a salir-

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Es guapo? ¿Tiene algún hermano soltero?-pregunto Jessica, ya me lo esperaba

-Con un amigo, no es feo, no es pobre, no sé si tiene hermanos-respondí exactamente como me había pregunta Jessica

-Pero si es tu amigo ¿cómo es que no sabes si tiene hermanos?-

-Es que es un amigo de la infancia, y para eso vamos a salir para saber conocernos mejor-

-Bueno entonces sube ya a arreglarte-intervino Ángela, como la amaba

-Sí, gracias-le di una última mirada a Ángela para darle las gracias, ella simplemente asintió.

Cuando llegue al cuarto encendí la televisión.

-"Estos son los últimos videos que tenemos de Edward Cullen. Y como lo prometimos, antes del corte comercial la entrevista con él. Chéquenla."

-"Hola Edward, ¿cómo te sentiste al ver tantas fans?"-

-"Bueno pues Wow es lo único que puedo decir, si que eran muchas, digo es para que tenga miedo, ya que a veces me quieren violar. Aunque no todas son fans"-

-" ¿Como dices? ¿Encontraste a alguien que no era tu fan? Entonces este evento fue muy especial ¿no?"-

-"Si encontré a alguien, y aparenta que me odia, pero yo se que muy pronto se arreglaran las cosas"-

-" ¿Y quién es esa persona tan especial?"-

-"Lo siento es secreto"- apague la televisión, no quería seguir escuchando

-Creo que esta noche va a ser la peor de todas-gruñí bajo la almohada

Me quede dormida alrededor de una hora. Cuando me desperté eran las 8:30, así que me metí a bañar. Dentro de la regadera, me relaje un poco y olvide todos los problemas que tendría hoy en la noche. Cuando salí, tenía una hora y media para arreglarme.

Me puse un vestido azul, sin mangas que hacia resalta mi palidez. Me puse delineador, después me puse un poco de sombra rosa y por ultimo me enchine un poco las puntas. Cuando termine eran exactamente las 10:30, agarre mi bolso y salí.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Ang

-Sí parece que un carro me va a recoger-y como si fuera por arte de magia, llego el carro-bueno chicas me voy, Adiós

-No te esperamos para dormir ¿cierto?-pregunto Jessica

-¿Que pretendes? ¿Qué me voy a acostar con él? Lo siento pero, si voy a llegar aquí para dormir-

-Está bien, solo era una broma, Adiós-me despedí con la mano, y cerré la puerta.

Entre rápido al "pequeño coche", salude cortésmente al conductor, y nos encamínanos al restaurante.

En una mesa se encontraba ya, Edward Cullen, me sorprendió ver que no había nadie en el restaurante, ni una fan ni nada. Llegue a la mesa y me senté.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-

-Hola Bella, te vez hermosa-Respira Bella, y no te sonrojes. Acuérdate es un patán.

-¿Ah sí? Pues la verdad, es uno de mis tantos trapos viejos, que tengo por ahí. Y tu traje ¿cuánto te costo unos cuantos miles?-

-Sí, algo por el estilo, creí que no ibas a venir-

-¿Si? Yo también pensé lo mismo. Y es que no están fácil engañar a tus amigas, y menos cuando sabes que no te sale para nada bien mentir-

-¿Y por que las engañaste?-

-Oh claro, creo que hubiera sido mejor decir algo como "lo siento, esta noche no voy a estar, porque Edward Cullen me invito a salir" y como si fuera poco, que una de tus amigas sea fan de ti. Reaccionaria tan bien-

-Lo siento-

-Una pregunta ¿cómo es que no hay una estampida de tus fans?-

-Es que reserve el restaurante-

-Oh Woow ¿y cuáles son las famosas que tuvieron que pasar por ti?

-Por favor no me vengas con estas preguntas-

-¿Por qué no? No me digas que nadie lo sabe-

-Pues algo así-

-Ah mira, que interesante. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a gastar un centavo-anarco una ceja, y comprendí que no sabía de que estaba hablando. Hizo ademan de hablar pero yo hable primero-lo siento, no me acordaba que estaba con una estrella. Voy al baño-sin esperar contestación de él, me fui.

Cuando entre al baño, me eche un poco de agua en la cara, no es que estuviera frustrada o algo, pero por alguna extraña razón, me estaba pareciendo interesante Edward, y no me estaba hartando. Por último me di una última mirada al espejo, todavía seguía arreglada. Me iba a cepillar un poco mi cabello, pero me di cuenta que no traía mi bolso, así que me regrese a la mesa. Cuando llegue ya había platos. Me senté.

-Hola, espero y no te moleste que ya haya ordenado para los dos-

-No me molesta, solo espero que tengamos los mismos gustos-me sorprendió ver lo que había en mi plato, genial Pizza. Me reí

-¿Que paso? ¿Cuál es el chiste?-

-No, es que me sorprende ver que vamos a comer pizza-

-Ah ¿no te gusta?-

-No, no es eso, pero es que digo, si vamos a comer pizza, lo hubiéramos hecho, no sé en un lugar menos elegante-

-Sí pero, este lugar le tengo confianza, porque si hubiera sido en otro, ya vendría como tú dices muchas fans-

-Oh ya lo creo-nos apuramos a comer.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-No, gracias, puedo pedir un taxi-

-Pero, por favor, insisto-

-Bueno, está bien- agarramos nuestras cosas y nos subimos al coche. No hablamos en todo el camino.

-Bueno gracias, adiós-

-Adiós-cuando entre, al parecer ya estaban dormidas. Y como no si eran la 1, me subí a mi cuarto, me cambie rápido por mi pijama vieja, y me quede dormida. Esperando que todo siguiera como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, pero me sorprendió ver muchas luces afuera de la casa. Abrí lentamente la ventana, y justamente lo que temía, afuera había miles de periodistas. Agarre mi celular para hablarle a mi padre, ya que el es policía. Pero mientras buscaba el número de mi padre, me sorprendió ver que estaba el de Edward. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Él cuando... moví mi cabeza, este no era el momento de pensar cuando había metido su número. Lo llame.

-¿_Hola? ¿Quién diablos habla a esta hora?_-dijo adormilado aun.

-¡Edward, dime porque diablos hay periodistas afuera de mi casa!-

_-¿Bella? Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-_contesto en tono de burla

-Edward, te juro que no estoy para bromas-

_-Ok lo siento. No sé por qué hay periodistas en tu casa, supuestamente yo nadie nos vio. Pero si quieres salir de ahí tienes que usar la puerta trasera. Por alguna extraña razón, nadie va ahí-_

-Ok, salgo de ahí, ¿y luego qué? ¿Adónde diablos me dirijo?-

_-Ah ya mande un carro, te va a recoger en la esquina ¿ok?-_

-Si bueno adiós- me cambie con lo primero que agarre. Baje rápido las escaleras, lo bueno que Ángela y Jessica todavía estaban dormidas, salí rápido y como ordeno Edward me dirigí a la esquina.

Oh si, sabía que era mala idea, haber ido a cenar con Edward. ¿Y ahora como se lo explico al mundo?

Lendo capii ne? Bueno si estubo un poco corto, pero creo qe me gusto mas que el primer capi! Bueno espero ii mas personas lean esta historia! Iia qe no son muchas! Pro no importa n.n bueno me voii iiendo! Ah por cierto, cuando actualize el de ¿Jugamos a querernos? resiviran una triste o feliz depende de ustedes noticia de mi fick.

Biie-biie


End file.
